Kono Machi
from album ⑧ Queen of J-POP' ---- '''Release Date' February 6, 2013 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V Recorded 2012 Label Producer Tsunku ---- ℃-ute Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Aitai Aitai Aitai na 19th Single (2012) Next: Crazy Kanzen na Otona 21st Single (2013) ]] Kono Machi (この街; This Town) is ℃-ute's 20th single, released on February 6, 2013. The single and all its coupling tracks are covers songs from the singer Moritaka Chisato. The Event V was released on February 16, 2013. Tracklist Regular Edition #Kono Machi #Kono Machi (Dance Groove Ver.) #Kono Machi (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Kono Machi #Ame (雨; Rain) - Yajima Maimi #Kono Machi (Instrumental) DVD #Kono Machi (Another Edition) #Kono Machi (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition B #Kono Machi #Ame - Yajima Maimi #Kono Machi (Instrumental) Limited Edition C CD #Kono Machi #Hae Otoko (ハエ男; Fly Man) #Kono Machi (Instrumental) DVD #Kono Machi (Another Edition) #Kono Machi (5shot Ver.) Limited Edition D #Kono Machi #Hae Otoko #Kono Machi (Instrumental) Event V #Kono Machi (Yajima Maimi LIVE Solo Ver.) #Kono Machi (Nakajima Saki LIVE Solo Ver.) #Kono Machi (Suzuki Airi LIVE Solo Ver.) #Kono Machi (Okai Chisato LIVE Solo Ver.) #Kono Machi (Hagiwara Mai LIVE Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Concert Performances #Kono Machi #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Yamagishi Riko #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ #*℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" #Ame #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ #*℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" Song Information #Kono Machi #*Lyrics: Moritaka Chisato #*Composition: Saito Hideo #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #*Vocals: #**Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, and Okai Chisato (Main Vocals) #**Nakajima Saki and Hagiwara Mai (Minor Vocals) #Ame #*Lyrics: Moritaka Chisato #*Composition: Matsuura Seiji #*Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke #*Vocals: #**Yajima Maimi (Main Vocal) #Hae Otoko #*Lyrics & Composition: Moritaka Chisato #*Arrangement: Fujizawa Yoshimasa #*Vocals: #**Yajima Maimi (Main Vocals) #**Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato and Hagiwara Mai (Minor Vocals) Trivia *The single was confirmed via ℃-ute official staff Twitter account. *Tsunku is dedicating this song to the 2nd anniversary of the Tohoku earthquake. *Tsunku and Moritaka Chisato decided to change the confessions and some of the lyrics for the 2013 version. Every member has their own confession about the world in Kono Machi. *The Dance Groove Ver. has an upper beat and a different line distribution from the original. *℃-ute performed this single for the first time at their 2012 Winter Concert Tour (℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~) on December 30, 2012 at Zepp Fukuoka, Fukuoka. *The single was released the day after Nakajima Saki's 19th birthday (February 5, 2013). *The single was also released the day before Yajima Maimi's 21st birthday and Hagiwara Mai's 17th birthday (February 7, 2013) *The song title and release date was originally leaked by an anonymous person from 2ch on November 28th. *Another music video was announced at an event for the single, where ℃-ute asked the fans to send in pictures of their hometowns for the music video. *Suzuki Airi sang a solo version of "Kono Machi" on an episode of Hello! Project Station. *The MV of Kono Machi and Close-up Ver. of Ame appear on Music V Tokushuu 4 ~Cutie Visual~ *It was released on the same day as Mano Erina's final album, BEST FRIENDS. *The "Minna no Kono Machi ver." Appears as bonus in the blu ray of Petit Best 14 Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 26,784 Videos File:℃-ute 『この街』 (みんなのこの街 Ver.)|Kono Machi (Minna no Kono Machi Ver.) File:℃-ute 『この街』 （Another Edition）|Kono Machi (Another Edition) External Links *Official Website *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *YouTube Playlist *Lyrics: Kono Machi, Kono Machi (Dance Groove Ver.), Ame, Hae Otoko Category:C-ute Singles Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 DVDs Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Cover Single Category:Rumored Single Category:Event V Category:2013 Event Vs